


Katsudon and sexual tension

by hyugapineapple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple
Summary: “Oh fuck me!” Bokuto’s cry follows, loud and clear even from the kitchen.“I’m trying.” Akaashi casually responds without missing a beat, continuing to type on his laptop. The only time he ever looks away is when Kuroo snorts and laughs so loudly he almost falls off the couch, the Candy Crush match he played long forgotten.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Katsudon and sexual tension

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a my first contribution for the BokuAkaKuro week, but things happened and I backed out.
> 
> Enjoy this drabble!  
> AndpleasecomfortmeIneedahug

The distinct sound of pans and pots clattering on the tiled floor is what startles Kuroo from his game on the phone. “Oh fuck me!” Bokuto’s cry follows, loud and clear even from the kitchen. 

“I’m trying.” Akaashi casually responds without missing a beat, continuing to type on his laptop. The only time he ever looks away is when Kuroo snorts and laughs so loudly he almost falls off the couch, the Candy Crush match he played long forgotten. The sight pulls a soft chuckle from the younger male, but it is not enough to wipe the small, but still visible frown from his face.

You see, Akaashi is frustrated. Kuroo, Bokuto, and Keiji are dating each other and share a small but cozy apartment together, and their relationship is going steady and very well. They work hard and care about each other, Keiji loves them, and he knows that Koutarou and Tetsurou love him just as much. He finds his relationship with the two extremely pleasant, if not perfect, and he doesn’t think he needs anything more.

Well, except for one thing.

Bokuto has just returned from his 2 week-long visit to his relatives and the first thing he wants to do now that he’s home is to cook. Bokuto, whose cooking skills and the sole ability to use a pot right are rather questionable, wants to cook this “awesome katsudon recipe” that his aunt taught him. And if Kou wants something, he sure as hell will get it, hence why neither Keiji nor Tetsurou bothered too hard to stop him.

The only problem is that Akaashi is horny. Horny for Bokuto, specifically.

Don’t get him wrong, Kuroo is just as perfect as Bokuto is, and he can, with a few eye rolls from Akaashi, freely brag about his abilities to please in bed. During Bokuto’s absence, the two have got a lot of time to spend together, and they made sure to share their contentment- or make him jealous, as Bokuto repeatedly said, with photos, videos, and even voice messages that were not meant to be played in public.

But no matter how good it felt to be with Kuroo, Akaashi craved the other piece of his heart. And Tetsurou understands because he feels the same. The three of them cannot live without each other. To be with one is already a blessing and pure bliss. To be together, all three, is perfect. It means to be home and safe. 

It’s just that Kuroo’s patience is greater than Akaashi’s, or so he makes it look like because unlike Keiji, who kept huffing and trying not to express his disapproval to be delayed of their well-deserved reunion, he chose to distract himself with Candy Crush. Until now.

“He just wants to treat us some good food, ‘Kaash.” Kuroo laughs softly once he sits up after his not so graceful landing on the soft carpet. He lets his hand reach Keiji’s hair and twirl the soft locks, smiling wider when the other leans more into Tetsurou’s touch. “He missed us just as much.”

Akaashi mumbles something under his breath and huffs, but doesn’t protest. He knows Kuroo is right, and even if he is quite disappointed to get only one kiss from the ashen haired male after his return, he also understands that Bokuto’s intentions, albeit infuriating at times, are well-meant.

Still, he rolls his eyes with a grumble, occupying himself with the document he is currently working on. “That doesn’t mean that I’ll tolerate it for too long. At this rate, Koutarou will take the other bedroom and sleep with his katsudon.” He hisses the last word as if it personally offended him. “We’re roommates after all, he can have his personal space.” Akaashi adds and Kuroo laughs at the way he narrows his eyes.

“Now, that’s too harsh, have some faith in your boyfriend, Akaashi-kun.” Tetsurou combs the soft strands again, coaxing the other to lean on him. When he’s close enough, he turns Keiji’s head gently and connects their mouths in a soft kiss. It’s warm, long and sweet, and Akaashi sighs carefully before lifting his head to kiss Kuroo better. They shift slowly, Kuroo spreading his legs to welcome the other in between his legs while Akaashi extends his arm to hug Kuroo’s neck and pull him closer.

They don’t stop kissing until they hear Koutarou’s steps as he enters the living room. 

“Tetsu, do you know which pan to use for- what are you two doing?” Bokuto, with two pans and an apron tied clumsily around his waist stops by the arch that connects the hallway and the living-room, facing the two men. Kuroo, with his palm rubbing the warm skin of Akaashi’s belly under his shirt, simply looks up. Akaashi, still somewhat petty, spares him a short glance before turning his attention to Kuroo’s neck to kiss it. Both Kuroo and Bokuto notice the snark behind that gesture, and while Kuroo snorts again, hand continuing to touch the smooth skin, Bokuto puts the pans on the drawer next to him.

“Is he mad at me?” He asks Kuroo, but his eyes are fixed on Keiji. There’s a different kind of calm in Bokuto’s eyes, and Tetsurou can spot the gleam of playfulness mixed with curiosity as the man steps closer to them two.

“Not mad.” Tetsurou shrugs, dipping his head to steal another peck from Akaashi’s mouth, who still refuses to utter a word to Bokuto. “He’s just a bit upset that you’re prioritizing food over us two.”

“Oh?” This time, a soft smirk blooms on Bokuto’s lips. Kneeling on the floor, he traps Akaashi between him and Kuroo, and leans closer to give Tetsurou a firm kiss. “Let me make up for that, then.” His eyes fall on Akaashi, and right before he could turn his face to kiss him as well, Keiji looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Weren’t you cooking or something?”

At that, Bokuto laughs almost sheepishly. He hums distracted, focused on the soft curve of Akaashi’s lips. Koutarou holds his chin with one hand, while the other clasps Tetsurou’s palm in a soft grip. This time Akaashi doesn’t interrupt and allows Koutarou to kiss him. The words that follow make Kuroo cackle and Akaashi to giggle against Bokuto’s lips.

“We’re having take-out tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
